


exile

by gay_english_nerd



Series: fractured folklore- Miraculous Spin The Record Challenge [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_english_nerd/pseuds/gay_english_nerd
Summary: Just because you love someone doesn't mean you should stay with them.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: fractured folklore- Miraculous Spin The Record Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	exile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my fourth songfic work. Again, these aren't in order, but theories and thoughts are always nice to read! Enjoy!

_ I can see you standing, honey, with his arms around your body… _

Nino didn’t understand. 

Alya and he were in love. That’s the way it had been for years, the way it was supposed to be. They had loved each other. 

They’d fought, yes, but she’d always come back. She had always come back, accepting his apologies and giving him some of her own, and she’d always fallen into his arms and they’d been alright. 

Adrien, the last time he’d seen him, had told Nino that they had issues. It was after one of their big fights, where Alya had said he was holding her back, and when Nino had told Adrien about it…

Well, Adrien wasn’t pleased. 

But Nino couldn't see why. He loved Alya, and they didn’t have issues- no matter what Adrien said. He loved her and needed her- needed her balance, her fire, her passion- and they were perfect together. 

_ And it took you five whole minutes to pack us up and leave me with it holdin' all this love out here in the hall... _

Apparently, Alya didn’t agree. 

Because they had fought again, and this time, she hadn’t come back. She’d gone to Marinette’s, apparently, and the next day she was clearing her stuff from the apartment. It had been a few days until he’d see her again, crossing the street near their old Lycee. 

And Nino was confused. 

He still loved her, so why didn’t she still love him? They had  _ always _ loved each other. That was just a fact, like that the world was round or that the sun was a star. 

_ You're not my homeland anymore so what am I defending now? _

He was lost. Completely, utterly lost. Alya had always given his life purpose, schedule- without her, he was alone. They hadn’t been  _ happy _ , per se, but they had been content. That had been enough for Nino. 

It wasn’t for Alya. 

He was gripped by a fit of sudden anger. It wasn’t fair of her to leave him like she did, with no warning. He deserved to at least have a  _ warning _ after a relationship like that- why would Alya do that to him? Why would she destroy him like that?

Nino didn’t understand. 

_ I can see you starin', honey… Like you'd get your knuckles bloody for me.  _

Alya was tired. 

It had taken all of her energy to leave, to  _ finally _ pack up and run from that hateful home. And she was  _ tired _ . 

She was staying with Marinette for now, which was… weird. She wasn’t sure if Marinette would forgive her after what she had said all those weeks ago, but when she had arrived at her doorstep, Marinette took one look at her and ushered her in as if nothing had happened. 

She was forgiven. 

It was odd, then, to see Nino when she was out walking with Marinette. She avoided his gaze, but she could see him looking at her, and she knew what he was thinking- he was angry, hurt, heartbroken. She understood the feeling. 

_ Second, third, and hundredth chances balancin' on breaking branches… _

But Alya was resolute now. No amount of pain- hers or Nino’s- would make her turn her back on her decision. She loved him, but their relationship had mutated and reformed itself into something ugly. She’d turned a blind eye for too long, it seemed. 

Unbidden, her eyes raised up, searching for Nino in the crowd.

_ Those eyes add insult to injury… _

Their eyes met. 

_ I think I've seen this film before and I didn't like the ending… _

Alya started at the raw pain in his eyes, the way his entire body tensed at her eye contact. He looked so heartbroken, but no, she couldn’t. She closed her eyes. 

Beside her, Marinette squeezed her hand. 

_ There is no amount of crying I can do for you.  _

Nino was looking at Alya, and she looked… happy. She had been crying, he knew what that looked like well, but there was a brightness in her eyes that hadn’t been there days prior. 

Why was she  _ happy _ when he was so torn apart?

_ You never gave a warning sign (I gave so many signs)... _

Nino grit his teeth boiling to the surface as he stared into Alya’s hazel eyes, watching as she tilted her head in sympathy at him. He didn’t need her sympathy- he needed to know  _ why.  _ He needed to understand why she had left him with no warning, no apology, no  _ nothing.  _ He needed  _ closure _ .

_ I never learned to read your mind (Never learned to read my mind)... _

Alya watched as Nino’s amber eyes narrowed to slits, pain making them sparkle with tears. She winced, but there wasn’t anything she could do. There was nothing she could give him to make him happier. She had no apology, no explanation, no wise words for the man she had once loved. 

This one, he had to do on his own. 

_ You were my town, now I'm in exile, seein' you out _

Alya and Nino looked at each other for half a second longer before they were dragged away by the crowds. Alya breathed out a sigh of relief, and Nino let a few tears leak from under his glasses. 

They were free. 

_ I think I've seen this film before so I'm leavin' out the side door… _

  
  



End file.
